misty_clan_1fandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:AestheticKiwis/Layla's tips on how to flirt: DO'S AND DONT'S
https://images.cooltext.com/4864450.png Why, hello, I didn't see you there. * Dramatic wink * I heard you wanna learn how to flirt with your crush. Well my children, you're in luck! Because Layla is here to help you with the ways of FLIRT!!!!!! Let's begin with what you should not do. https://images.cooltext.com/4864451.png Ok, I'm sure the you all know the number one thing about flirting that you should NOT do. Do not flirt with your crush if they are around their " Lover " or else, you're out of luck buster. Unless you wanna make the lover angry and be haunted for the next 78 years. LETS GET STARTED WITH WHAT YOU SHOULD NOT DO! # Do not text him and flirt like '' Hey, hows your GIRLFRIEND I bet she is NICE do you like anyone ELSE?! " If you do this, this will PROVE that you like them, and they will ask you, and you'll have to face sanity and either tell them and live with it, or not tell them and cri forever. ' # '''If your dream lover is near, and He or she talks to you, don't act weird, bite your nails, etc. This will show that you are nervous around them. ' # 'If you have your dream lover's number, and you're like the kind of friends kind of not, and text, and maybe facetime? ( That's me .3. ) If they facetime you, don't scream " NOOO " or " Aww please don't go!! " Then he WILL know you like them, because your desperate that they stay with you. ' # 'Don't talk about he or she's Girlfriend or boyfriend. Don't say they are pretty and they are really nice people, that shows that you are interested in he or she and you want their bunz. ' # '''Just don't ask them who they like .-. if you ask this, they will ask you who you like, or ask if you like them. Don't ever try this unless you're doing a dare or being weird, or you're high https://images.cooltext.com/4864457.png Ok, if you wanna flirt with your pumpkin poots, you must try these things out on them ;) ''' # '''Try and be friends. If your lover is popular, and always around people, try to be funny, and be around them a lot. Girls/boys love funny people, and you can get friends just being funny and nice. You also want to show what you can do really good. Try not to show weakness around him. Boys mostly like sporty, funny, and pretty smart girls. If they are dumb messed up boys, they will like pretty, and smexy gals. Girls like Humor, Smarts, honesty, and style if they care about their own looks. Overall, try to be friends. Not best friends, just friends. # If he or she has any social media, try and stay in touch with he or she. If they have Instagram, DM them a bit and get to know them. If you're lucky ( Like I was ) You might get he or she's number! :D ''' # '''If you're not the prettiest girl, that's ok! Maybe just wear some nice clothes, and make your hair all nice, you have a good chance of a lover ;) You just gotta look nice. ''' # '''Ok, this is if you think, and you're pretty sure they might like you. Try and be a bit flirty. Such as tell jokes, laugh a lot, smile, and be calm around them. If you're calm, they know that you are comfortable around them. If you're good at sports and gym, show off a bit, show them that you are worthy of being with them. # Find out what they like, and do it. If they like sports, do it. If they are nerdy then, idk. If they like something, try to be pretty good at that, so he can tell that you two can get along if you can do the same things. you want them to feel like they are not the only one. ''' 6. '''Lastly, make them feel good, and wanted. If they feel wanted, and you help them love themselves, then you could have a chance with them. https://images.cooltext.com/4864462.png This was all meant to be funny, but helpful to all you crush dreamers out there ;) Later I will be making a section for stories about my flirting! ;D ( Idek who will care but wat ever .3. ) If you wanna share your stories, you can comment them below, and I will paste them onto the page! :D Hope this helped yall! Much love ~ Layla <33 https://images.cooltext.com/4864464.png WIP